Poke Balls
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: What happens when a team of Pokemon is stuck in their Pokeballs for a long trip. Warning: Not very good, but extremely random. I do not own Pokemon, only OCs. Rated T.


Here we go! Finally, a Team One story of Pokémon, in which Team One converses in their Poke balls. Fun fun fun.

Note…this fic will seem very random and will switch between random topics all at the same time…it's meant to do that. Try to keep up…imagine that all of the dialogue is happening around the same time. Because it's supposed to be chaotic.

Join Crikey the Feraligatr, Alkanarem the Alakazam, Amazon the Tangrowth, Zikter the Crobat, Silk Hat the Honchkrow, and Yura the Cradily in…

Poke balls.

**000**

Xyros was humming happily as he walked down a long path. He was on his way to Lilycove City in Hoenn to see an old friend. Since it was somewhat rainy out, all of his Pokémon were in their Poke balls (even Crikey, who, being a water type, loved the rain). Xyros loved all of his Pokémon dearly. He thought for a moment what it was like to be in a Poke ball for extended periods of time…but he would just ask Al or Zikter later. It was probably really boring.

Oh, if only he knew.

In truth, all of the Poke balls were interconnected. A Pokémon trainer's belt actually had the ability to connect Poke balls to one another, allowing Pokémon to communicate to pass the long hours on the road when they were stuck in their balls.

Crikey yawned. "Oy…Al."

Silence.

"Al, are you there?"

The Alakazam sighed. "It's Alkanarem, Crikey. Or Rem. Now what do you want?"

"Well, the thing is Al…," said Crikey, as the psychic groaned. "I'm bored.

"That's great. Why don't you pester someone else? After all, I'm sure Yura or Amazon would be happy to talk to you."

"Did someone say my name?" asked Yura from his Poke ball.

"Oh, you're awake too, Yura?"

"That's right! I'm working on a new comedy routine!"

Al sighed. Yura was hopeless. Ever since that Cradily had been revived from his fossil, he was all about cracking jokes and having fun…God help them all. His jokes stunk more than a Stunky.

"So, Crikey. A trainer walks through the forest and meets a Farfetch'd," said the Cradily. "What does he say?"

"Uh…what?"

"I guess this is a STICKY situation!" crowed Yura, laughing loudly.

"Oy! Keep it down in there!" shouted Silk Hat. "I'm tryin' to catch some shuteye here."

"Shut up, Bouquet," muttered Al.

"IT'S SILK HAT! SILK HAT!"

"Sorry we woke you," said Crikey apologetically.

"I was havin' this grand dream about me ruling the mafia, when suddenly someone burst into the room, and they were like-"

"BANG!" shouted Zikter.

"I GIVE UP!" screamed Silk Hat. "Take the money! I didn't do it! Don't send me to the electric chair! It wasn't me!"

"The police isn't here," muttered Al in annoyance.

"Oh. I…I knew that. Yeah…"

"What's going on?" gurgled Amazon.

"Wow, the gang's all here," said Crikey. "How are you, Amazon?"

"F-f-fine…playing with…spoons," muttered Amazon, and Crikey could almost see him twitching as usual.

"Wait…spoons?" asked Al. "Amazon, did you steal my spoons AGAIN?"

"N-n-no! NOT ME! I DIDN'T!"

"Give them back, you little klepto!" snarled Al.

"I'll beat you with them if you come near me!"

"If you beat someone with a spoon, would that be called spooning?" asked Yura, snickering.

Zikter cackled loudly. "Hey, Al? Can I borrow a spoon? I want to go see that beautiful Swellow that we saw on our way here-"

"You're despicable," muttered Al. His spoons were not toys! "Besides, she probably thinks you're homosexual, due to your rosy hue-"

"I AM NOT PINK!" yelled Zikter. "UGH!"

"That's not pink," agreed the Honchkrow.

"You're obviously magenta," said Yura, nodding.

"Yeah…wait…no!"

"Amazon, you should really give the spoons back," said Crikey sternly.

"But I need them…"

"For what?"

"The…the…the Wurmples…"

"…what?"

"So, Silk, how about the delightful looking Pidgeot we saw?"

"Oh man, that one was a real looka' for sure."

"Would you two both control your sex drives for one trip?" hissed Alkanarem in annoyance.

"Hey, at least we shows an interest. I think that you have no sex drive whatsoever, Al!" crowed Silk Hat.

"He probably likes men, and won't admit it," said Zikter with a chuckle.

"Says the pink bat."

"HEY!"

"Y'know, Amazon kind of looks like spaghetti," commented Yura randomly.

"That was a bit off topic," said Silk Hat.

"What Wurmples are you talking about?" asked Crikey, shouting over the argument of Zikter and Al.

"I'm not pink!"

"What color are you, then?"

"I'm…mauve."

"Want to know what mauve is?"

"What?"

"A SHADE OF PINK, IMBECILE."

"I…I'm afraid of bugs," whispered Amazon, shuddering.

"Well…can't you just squish them- wait, that doesn't explain the Wurmples!"

"They're everywhere!" cried Amazon.

"Where?" asked Crikey, concerned for Amazon's sanity.

"All around us! I hear their voices! They say things!"

"Like what?" asked Crikey.

"I see dead people," whispered Yura, before cackling, with Zikter and Silk Hat joining in.

"No they say…the spoons…the spooooooonsssss," whispered Amazon.

"That's completely preposterous!" hissed Alkanarem. "You're stealing something because a Wurmple you're afraid of told you to!"

"Yes."

"…GIVE THEM BACK!"

"NEVER!"

"Wurmples aren't even that scary for a bug type…now a YANMEGA!" said the Crobat, shuddering.

"Oh yeah, those things are creepy," said Crikey.

"If I saw one of those, I'd dragon-FLY the coop!" said Yura. Silk Hat groaned.

"Why do you have to make BAD jokes?"

"Amazon, I will use a powerful psychic blast on you as soon as we exit these balls," threatened Al.

Amazon said nothing, as the conversation between the others continued.

"Yura, remember how I asked you to get me some berries?" asked Zikter.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, did you get them?" asked the Crobat.

"Why?"

"I want to make a drink…to enjoy with some ladies."

"You don't have the arms to make a drink," pointed out Silk Hat.

"That's not the point!"

"Amazon, answer me!" growled Al.

Amazon remained silent.

"Why didn't you get the berries?" asked Crikey.

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Coming up with a comedy routine."

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Silk Hat, shaking his head.

"You try being funny."

"You first," retorted the Honchkrow.

"AMAZON!"

"SHHHHHHH!" roared Amazon. "I'm listening!"

"To what?" asked Zikter, spooked.

"To…them…"

"The Wurmples?" drawled Al sarcastically.

"No…"

"Then what?" asked Crikey nervously.

"The…the Weedles…"

Silence.

"GIVE ME MY SPOONS!"

"NO! THE WEEDLES WANT TO HAVE A SPAGHETTI DINNER!"

"THAT'S INSANE!" shouted Al.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" said Silk Hat.

"YOUR MOM'S INSANE!" yelled Zikter.

"In bed," slipped in Yura slyly. Zikter and Crikey both laughed. Silk Hat chuckled at Alkanarem.

"You suck, dude."

"Hey, Silk Hat."

"What?"

"BANG!" roared Al.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T! IT WASN'T ME! NO!"

"I wonder if Xyros can hear us all?" asked Crikey.

"If he can, he's probably got a migraine," said Al, rubbing his head. "LIKE AMAZON IS DOING!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"BOUQUET, SHUT UP!"

"KNOCK KNOCK!" shouted Yura.

"Guys! CALM DOWN!" roared Crikey.

To his shock, everyone quieted down.

"Let's just be calm and talk about this…"

Silence.

"GIVE THE DAMN SPOONS!"

"NEVER!"

Crikey sighed.

**000**

"I challenge you to a battle!" shouted a random trainer, sending out two Pokémon: a Rampardos and a Drifblim.

"Okay…go, Alkanarem and Amazon!" shouted Xyros, sending out the Alakazam and Tangrowth.

They both stood still. Then Al leaped onto Tangrowth and began to pummel him angrily.

"Uh…what?" asked Xyros.

**000**

This is what boredom does to me…besides, I haven't submitted a oneshot in awhile.

What DO Pokémon do in their Poke balls on the long road trips. Well, here is my version of what might happen…heh heh…

Oh Amazon…you and your stolen spoons

Anyways, this wasn't great, but just something to DO, at least…

Amazon: Review…for…for the Wurmples…


End file.
